


mk ultra

by miyarizakisss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MK Ultra, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mistery, Strangers to Lovers, but nothing u havent seen in an avengers movie, paranormal stuff, something that would appear in buzzfeed unsolved, supportive bokuto, troubled akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarizakisss/pseuds/miyarizakisss
Summary: Bokuto never thought that a walk after school would lead him to run into a boy who stole his breath. Much less, that he was part of a frightening government experiment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	mk ultra

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work. my main language isnt english so im sorry if you ever find a typo or a grammar issue. feel free to correct <3 peep the end notes for some warnings about this fic

## Prologue

_[Unknown year, classified place]_

  
**It looked like if the only living thing in that bone-chilling place were his bright blue eyes.** And it was likely true.

Everything around him was dark, monotonous. The destruction seemed to extend as far as the eyes could see, in every way and direction. Pieces of debris, carbonized. Glass that had previously belonged to sophisticated artifacts remained shattered in the floor, releasing their strangeness into the already eerie atmoshere. Electronic devices evocated a burnt smell that rose through their dark, cracked screens, which used to display data that skeptics would percieve as something out of a sci-fi movie. A haunting smell of blood mingled with the smoke and dust, dust which in turn was dimly illuminated by a beam of whitish light streaming through what was once the ceiling of that nameless enclosure.

Everything was silent. And suddenly, it was broken by the sounds of heavy footsteps and strong, alarming voices approaching. When the guns pointed at him, he didn´t even flinch. Not because he felt brave, but because he had been through it many times already. The "men in black" as he called them, were nothing new in his short life.

Despite the soldiers pointing at him from the gloom, he could only keep looking up at the light coming from the ceiling. To any child his age who could play outside in a bright sunshine, that beam would have seemed dim and gloomy in comparison, but he couldn´t do anything apart from remain absorbed by such luminescence. He could see the dust particules perfectly delineated falling gently around him, sometimes being harshly pushed when a soldier shouted an order or moved a piece of the surrounding destruction. Intertwining, moving, searching for their place in the world, not knowing that they didn´t belonged to it anymore.

"Will I ever be able to see a light as bright as this again?"

For the world, Akaashi Keiji never existed. And it should have remained that way, but a guy had the miraculous opportunity to show him an even brighter light.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story based on conspiracy theories, various sci-fi movies and books and of course, the mk ultra experiments. this work is in no way trying to be insensitive to the victims of this experiments, and it is made solely for entretainment purposes. with that cleared out, id like to warn that this story is centered in mystery, romance is a huge part of it too, but thats something that will appear in the last chapters, if everything goes right. enjoy:)


End file.
